All Will Be Well
by ThisAccountHasNoName
Summary: Based off of a GKM. Blaine seems to think that the events of 'Sexy' are well behind them, but sometimes, these times just come back to bite you in the ass.


**Title: **All Will Be Well

**Pairing: **Kurt/Blaine

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Erm, sex.

**Prompt:  
**Blaine seems to think that the events of 'Sexy' are well behind them now; they're dating,growing closer all the time and Kurt seems happy enough - until they finally get around to sex.  
Their first time is great - awkward, but great, as first times generally are portrayed to be - bearing in mind that this was in the much revered doggy-style, not face to face. However, after that, things start to spiral.  
Blaine insists on doing things face to face, and Kurt can't deny him that, but it soon becomes obvious Kurt doesn't enjoy it very much (maybe he still orgasms but not so strongly, or he waits for Blaine to come and then leaves, forgetting about himself or something - up to filler how he shows this, but no outright saying so yet) and Blaine eventually works out that there is something very wrong. In fact, the only time Kurt actually seems to enjoys sex is when he's on his hands and knees, even though he once told Blaine it made him feel like a whore, or something along those lines.  
Eventual fall out in which Kurt reveals that he is terrified of losing control of his expressions and turning Blaine comepletely off, which leads to some awesome sweet!sex

**It's probably really bad, I wrote this in like, three hours. I know I should probably work on my kurtbastian fic, but this was too good. So, yeah.**

* * *

Blaine doesn't notice it at first. But really, he just had sex with his boyfriend of a year, with anyone, for the first time so he was more focused on not cumming within two minutes of entering the tight cavern of Kurt's ass. That might have had something to do with it. Plus, the first three or four times he and Kurt ever went all the way, Kurt was lying on his stomach or on his hands and knees, both boys having read it would make it less painful. (Kurt occasionally complained however, that being turned over like that made him feel like a bit of a whore, but never failed to scream and moan the whole time.) He still remembers his first time with an untouched clarity. He remembers the ride home, painfully slow yet frighteningly quick, he remembers the way Kurt's eyes twinkled an crystal blue under the soft glow of his room, the soft noises he made muffled by the pillow he burrowed his head in. Blaine simply didn't wonder what Kurt looked like during those moments, what he did when he came. All he could think of was how much he loved the boy beneath him and '_holy shit my dick is inside Kurt.'_ When they had finished their admittedly awkward, but sweet first time, Blaine had outstretched his arms, curling Kurt into him and watched his long eyelashes fan across his cheeks until he fell asleep.

After the initial first times they had sex, the awkward edge of making love dissolved away, being replaced by the sheer pleasure of the act. Their nerves were shed, any concerns seemed to melt away as they learned each others bodies, connecting with each other and discovering just how fantastic they could make each other feel. Blaine learned he loved having his member sucked into Kurt's mouth almost as much as he loved pushing into his ass. He found out the precise spot Kurt's prostate was, the part that could make him moan and cry and claw into the sheets until he climaxed with a shriek. He knew why there were countless songs, endless media attraction and a worldwide obsession with sex.

It was fucking _excellent_.

So no, Blaine doesn't notice it at first. It isn't until about a month of their sexual activity, while at Kurt's home when the rest of the clan are away for the weekend, that he starts to see it. It started out innocently enough, a small makeout session, like any other weekend. They had come back to Kurt's house with the plan of finishing some homework, and then having a small night in, complete with musicals and cuddling on the couch. Blaine was totally on board with this plan, it wasn't like they always needed to fuck to have a fun time.

And then he'd seen Kurt's jeans.

Needless to say, that plan was doomed from the moment Kurt opened the door.

Blaine eagerly slipped his tongue between Kurt's lips, running it tenderly along the roof of Kurt's mouth and the back of his teeth. He turned slightly pushing his head forward and ravaging Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned softly into his mouth, high and musical, a noise that drove Blaine absolutely wild. He groaned roughly, bringing his foot up and pushing the blanket down and off the legs, pooling at the fool of the bed. Movie completely forgotten, Blaine turned all the way over, coming to straddle Kurt's hips and slide his large palms down the canvas of Kurt's shirt-clothed back.

Kurt moaned again, more loud this time, bring his hands up to cup Blaine's cheeks and tilt his head for a better angle.

Blaine fucking loved kissing Kurt. He could do it for hours and never even get tired. He loved moving slowly and languidly in Kurt's mouth as they lazily made out in the morning. He loved sweet, closed mouth kisses they shared over brief, passing moments. He loved pushing his way into Kurt's mouth with his tongue, demanding and forceful after days of being away from each other.

Though the thought of continuing to kiss Kurt was appealing, to say the least, Blaine could feel a stirring low in his stomach, his cock twitching in interest. He needed more, and they had the house completely to themselves. He shifted, pulling his mouth away from Kurt's despite Kurt's whine of protest and settled it on his pale neck, peppering kisses down the side.

He sucked a hickey quickly to the side of his neck, licking his way down the creamy expanse and pausing to nip and bite at the base of his collarbone. His hands settled on Kurt's lower back, plucking the back of his white dress shirt from his jeans and tucking his finger tips just below the waistband. Blaine sucked down hard on Kurt's collarbone, reveling in the way Kurt moaned unsteadily above him.

"B-Blaine, Blaine, stop teasing," Kurt choked out, shifting just slightly, letting him feel his hard on beneath the layers of fabric. Well, at least he wasn't alone on that front.

Blaine nodded, pulling back after licking around the fresh hickey a last time, "Looks like you'll have to wear scarves for few days,"

Kurt's eyes snapped open, his hand coming up to feel the spot where Blaine sucked. A small gasp erupted along with a high pitched, "Blaine! What if my Dad sees?!"

Blaine chuckled his hands coming up to bat away Kurt's and brushing his thumb over the new hickey, "I told you; wear scarves."

Kurt humph-ed quietly, twisting a hand through Blaine's gelled hair and muttering, "You're lucky I love you,"

Blaine looked up with a warm smile, bringing his hand back around to cup the back of Kurt's neck, "Yeah I am," he mumbled before pulling their mouth together for another soothing kiss.

He pulled back quietly after a moment to look at his boyfriend again. He was beautiful, really. Sometimes he couldn't believe he had won someone like Kurt. He pushed that thought aside for now, any thought really, and chose instead to focus on undoing the shirt buttons on yet another intricate shirt.

Kurt was rocking back to Blaine now, his hips twitching up, desperately trying to get friction from where Blaine still straddled him. Blaine undid the last button with a triumphant '_yes!'_ and pushed the shirt off of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt leaned up to let the last of the shirt be taken from him and then fell back down to the bed. After taking the shirt out from under him, and folding it nicely (_That shirt is Marc Jacobs, Blaine!_) Blaine got to work on undoing the top of his pants.

"T-too many clothes," Kurt panted, his hips working erratically as he pawed at Blaine's shirt.

Blaine smirked, quickly bringing his shirt over his head and tossing it on the side table where Kurt's was folded. He turned back to face his boyfriend, who had crawled out from under him and materialized in front of him on his knees. Kurt surged forward with a growl, so out of character for the so usually collected boy, and caught his lips in a filthy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth, the sounds of slurping and moans filling the room. Kurt pulled back, working frantically down Blaine's jaw, his hands coming up to grab at Blaine's bicep and abs.

"You're so hot, you're so fucking hot," he murmured, "Your _muscles,_ Jesus Christ, Blaine"

Now, Blaine wasn't usually an overconfident person. In fact, he often prided himself on being almost humble, and not taking himself to seriously. But it was times like these he allowed himself to feel, well, like he was fucking _awesome_. He wasn't particularly built, far from Sam and Puck to say the least, but he'd like to think his arms were satisfyingly big and his abs decently defined. It was Kurt, however, whp went absolutely insane over them. He went insane when Blaine lifted him up, kissing Blaine all over like his life literally depended on it. Kurt once saw him boxing at the school shirtless. He barely had time to process what was happening before Kurt pushed him down onto the bench and rode him so hard he limped to his navigator.

"Like that?" Blaine asked smugly, flexing a bit under Kurt's grasp. Kurt whined, sucking hard on his neck.

Blaine smirked, moving his own hands to Kurt's pants, "Off," he groaned.

Kurt nodded breathlessly, standing up and unbuttoning the top of his jeans before he hooked his thumb and pushed down both his underwear and jeans. And fucking _hell _his boyfriend was hot. Tall, legs that seemed to be half of him, a pale chest and a shock of brown hair falling in front of the delicate features of his face. He was so unbelievably lucky that sometimes-

"Well, are you gonna just stand there all night are you gonna get naked?" Kurt asked coyly, bringing his hand to wrap around his pale, erect dick, "Are am I going to have to do this myself?"

He didn't have to be told twice. Blaine groaned lowly, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off his legs quickly. He looked up to see Kurt still standing there, looking wrecked already, stroking his cock desperately. Blaine held open his arms, crooking a finger towards himself, and Kurt bounced into Blaine's lap almost instantly, grabbing his face in a kiss. The force made Blaine fall back onto the bed, Kurt on top, but he wasn't going to complain because really, he had two handfuls full of Kurt's _fantastic _ass.

"I want you," Kurt moaned, thrusting down, "Please, I want you,"

"Mmm," Blaine ground back up against Kurt, removing one palm from his ass to reach blindly towards the side table drawer. A bottle of water crashed to the ground and a few papers as Blaine tried to find the knob, but he couldn't care less. Kurt had reached his hand down to stroke slowly on Blaine's aching cock and he couldn't even see straight. After some great difficulty he pulled open the drawer, searching around until he felt the smooth bottle of lube and the half empty box of condoms.

Extracting his hand Blaine didn't even bother closing the drawer as he curled his hands back around Kurt's ass and flipped them over.

Kurt giggled, as he bounced on the bed, reaching up to drag Blaine in for a kiss. He opened his legs slightly to let Blaine crawl in between them and lean sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, toying with it for a moment before pulling back.

"B-Blaine," Kurt breathed as he watched with half lidded eyes as Blaine sat back. Blaine uncapped the lube quickly; frantically, and squirted some on his finger.

"Ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded, quickly, spreading his legs impossibly wide on the bed, bending his knees.

Blaine's brain short-circuited at the sight; Kurt, face flushed, his hair, always to perfectly done, completely wrecked, and spread as wide as he could go. Kurt's flexibility never failed to astound, and turn on, Blaine. Those long legs he loved so much could bend and twist and _stretch _in bed so much that Blaine could probably cum just on the thought.

And all he could think was "_Thank God for cheerleading."_

Blaine shook those thoughts away, choosing to scoot closer to Kurt and bring his finger down to his hole. He ran his lube-slicked finger over Kurt's entrance for a few seconds.

"Blaine, stop fucking teasing!" Kurt cried, pushing his ass down.

"Pushy," he chuckled.

Before Kurt could reply, with something snarky no doubt, Blaine pressed inside. Kurt moaned loud, turning his face to the side. Blaine pushed passed the first ring of muscle, marveling at how Kurt's ass looked squeezing around his finger. What it looked like around his dick was better though; stretched wide to accommodate his girth and completely accepting of his hard thrusts.

With that delicious thought fresh in his mind, Blaine thrust his finger in and out vigorously.

"Another," Kurt breathed out high and needy.

Blaine pushed his second finger in next to the first, smirking as Kurt cried out and grasped at the sheets. He scissored his fingers and thrust a few more before he added another. After a minute or two, Blaine had four fingers working in and out of his wrecked boyfriend.

"Bl-Blaine. Blaine, I'm ready!"

"Baby, are you sure, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Yes I'm sure, dammit!" Kurt snapped, breathing heavy and gripping onto the sheets.

Blaine chuckled. Even when he had four fingers inside his boyfriend, Kurt still called the shots. Before he pulled out, he plunged his fingers in deep, and slightly to the left where he knew was the _exact _location of Kurt's-

"_Oh my God!" _Kurt shrieked, tossing his back against the pillows in pleasure.

"Found it!" Blaine grinned, dodging Kurt's swat.

"I swear to Versace, if you don't fuck me right now I'm getting my dildo and finishing this off myself!"

Blaine picked up the condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth. He pulled out the condom and rolled it out onto his dick and squirting more lube onto it. After he lathered himself up with a generous amount of lube, he jerked himself one, two times before he shifted back to face Kurt. He looked absolutely pornographic. His legs were spread wide, and his pink hole was slightly agape, quivering in anticipation.

He was going to kill himself over this boy, he just knew it.

Kurt pushed himself up, then, turning over to face the pillows when Blaine caught his arm.

Kurt gave him a questioning look, "No, no I want to look at you,"

Kurt hesitated for a brief second, but Blaine didn't have time to wonder what it meant before his lips were caught in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Okay,"

Kurt settled back down, spreading himself out and looked back to Blaine. Blaine crawled between his legs and guided his dick to Kurt's hole.

"Ready?"

"Yes, just do it!"

Blaine pushed his tip inside slowly, reveling in the tight heat consuming his cock. Kurt moaned loud, stretching his legs a bit wider. Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck as he eased his dick all the way in, until his balls were pressed against the bottom of Kurt's ass.

"Oh God, _Kurt"_ Blaine choked out, leaning back to look down at where he was penetrating. It was amazing seeing this, and every time they were ever intimate Blaine always looked to where they were connected, to where Kurt's ass swallowed and milked his dick in it's tight heat. "You're so fucking _tight,_ you're always so tight,"

"M-move, move," Kurt gasped, twisting his head to the side.

Blaine happily obliged, he pulled all the way back until his tip was inside and snapped his hips forward; the sound of lube smearing and the slap of his balls against Kurt filling the room. Usually he would try to go slow, as Blaine was a tad _well endowed _to say the least, and no matter how many times he seemed to prep Kurt, he was always impossibly tight. But tonight, he was way to horny, and Kurt was willing so his self control seemed to just snap.

Kurt screamed as Blaine continued to pound into his tight heat, almost relentlessly. With each brutal thrust, Kurt slid up and down on the sheets of his bed, crying in pleasure, yelling nonsense and the occasional curse.

Blaine grunted as he pistoned his hips into Kurt, barely giving him time to adjust with each thrust before he was pulled all the way out. He shoved himself all the way in, bottoming out and nailing Kurt's prostate head on. No pun intended.

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt scream out, throwing his head to the side on his pillow once more.

Blaine groaned, sweat coating his brow as he pushed his dick in and out of Kurt's tight, wonderful ass and hit his prostate with each thrust. Kurt was crying out Blaine's name with each scrape to his sweet spot, pleasure washing over him. Blaine loved the sound of that. Kurt's shrieks of his name while he pounded inside of him.

"I'm close!" Kurt gasped out, his face still buried in the pillows. Blaine found this curious, but pushed that aside because, well, he was fucking Kurt.

He sped up his thrusts to an almost manic pace, panting and groaning with each drag of his cock. He slipped a hand down in between them to close around Kurt's own cock that was bouncing between them, begging to be touched. Blaine jerked him off quickly to the speed of his hips, and it only took a half dozen more before he was pushed over the edge.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, as his orgasm hit him. Blaine looked down, to see for the first time, he noted, Kurt when his orgasm took over. Except he couldn't. Kurt's face was turned off to the side, completely buried in his pillow. Kurt's cock sputtered between them, and Blaine could vaguely register cum splattering all over his stomach, but all he could watch was the barely visible profile of Kurt.

It seemed so odd he's want his head in that uncomfortable position. So, why was he doing that?

Blaine felt Kurt tightening almost painfully around his cock, the heat so overwhelming he had to hold Kurt's hips for a minute as he fucked into Kurt's lazy, pliant body. He came with a shout, his dick twitching inside as Kurt milked him dry.

They held the position for a second, both panting heavily, their sweat covered bodies draped across each other. After a moment Kurt turned back up to look at Blaine. He looked spent, completely debauched, but content and loving. Blaine smiled at the sight and brought himself down to Kurt's lips. They shared a slow, sweet kiss before Blaine pulled back and slowly pulled himself out of Kurt.

Kurt whimpered at the loss, his hole open and abused, and Blaine could already feel himself get hard again at the sight. He removed thew condom sluggishly, tying it and throwing it into the wastebin. He collapsed next to Kurt, curling an arm around his slim waist.

"Mmm, that was great," Kurt hummed, turning on his side to face Blaine. "I love you,"

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, then, thinking back to when he came. It was just so peculiar. Why did he do that? I didn't make any sense, unless... Di Kurt not want to look at Blaine?

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Blaine shook his head. That was ridiculous. He was just over thinking things. Besides, it would probably never happen again.

He smiled, kissing Kurt quick on the cheek, "Nothing, I just love you."

* * *

He was wrong. It kept happening.

About a week after, Blaine had the house to himself and invited Kurt over for the night. They ended up fucking twice on Blaine's bed, and each time he noticed when Kurt was screaming, about to climax, he threw his arm up between them, his bicep effectively covering his entire face.

Then, the next week at Kurt's house, when both Carole and Burt were working late and Finn was staying over at Mike's, Blaine insisted they face each other again to Kurt's subtle dismay. Blaine watched Kurt closely, his head thrown back, mouth open in panting the entire time until with a final thrust Kurt shouted through his climax. However, he couldn't see. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck.

A few days after that, when they were too horny to drive all the way back to Kurt's after practice, the two parked the navigator in an empty parking lot behind Starbucks. (Thanking whatever deity there was the window's were tinted.) Blaine watched almost curiously at Kurt as he bounced violently on his cock, impossibly close. Just when Blaine thought he was going to be proved wrong, Kurt twisted his neck showing Blaine only the back of his head and a glimpse at an ear. Blaine drove the rest of the way back with fogged windows and a sense of disappointment.

Each time for the next month Blaine would look hopefully when Kurt was coming, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. Each time Blaine couldn't help but feel a disappointing tingle deep within him, marring the experience like a scar.

At first he tried to ignore it. He really did. It didn't matter much, did it? It was only about a moment during sex, meaningless really in the long run. But he couldn't. He couldn't simply ignore the fact that his boyfriend, the love of his life, didn't want him to see him during his orgasm. It hurt too much.

Confusion about did turn into hurt after some time. Why wouldn't Kurt talk to him about it? It obviously had to be an issue with the way he went to such great lengths to hide it. Kurt had gone to almost elaborate levels to cover his face in the past month, and the possibility of it being an accident were gone.

Hurt soon morphed into anger. Why the fuck didn't Kurt want Blaine to see his face. Was Blaine not allowed to see his face. Or was it that Kurt couldn't come when he was looking at Blaine. He wasn't adequate enough. He was imagining someone bigger, more muscular, better looking. Blaine felt himself bristle at the thought.

For two weeks Blaine brooded over it, digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from yelling Kurt randomly. Every time Kurt so much glanced at another man appreciatively he wanted to punch something, wanted to scream 'You want him to fuck you, is that it?!"

He was so caught up in his own little world for two weeks he didn't even notice his distant, almost cold behavior to those around him. He didn't even realize other people noticed his attitude until one day after Glee, Kurt dragged him back to the empty Anderson house and demanded to know what the fuck was going on.

Blaine blinked, "Nothing's wrong."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That was convincing,"

"C'mon, Blaine, talk to me. We're always honest with each other," Kurt said, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand and to look up at him lovingly.

And that was enough for him. Blaine snapped.

"Oh yeah," he sneered, wrenching his hand from Kurt's hold, "Because you're the poster boy for honesty in a relationship!"

Kurt had the audacity to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I- I think we both know one of us has been keeping something from the other, and it isn't me," Blaine spat.

Kurt flinched a fraction at the outburst, but shoved it back in a second and hardened under the accusation, "I have no clue what you're talking about, but you-"

"Really, Kurt, really? You don't know what I'm talking about?"

Kurt furrowed his brows, "Um, yeah. I don't."

Kurt's dismissal of Blaine only fuelled his rage, "I'm talking about how you never fucking look at me anymore when we have sex!" he yelled.

Kurt gasped quickly, his eyes widening in realization. "Yeah, that," Blaine sneered.

Kurt fidgeted for a second, his eyes flickering back and forth around the room before, quietly, "Blaine-"

"Don't even," Blaine interrupted harshly, "I don't want to hear you try and deny it. I see you. I've watched you do it for a month now."

An unsettling silence settled between the two teenage boys. Sitting next to each other on Blaine's bed, they'd never felt so far from each other. Blaine hated it. Since the very first day, they were always talking. They never had silences. There was always something they would share or laugh about. Until, suddenly, they didn't.

"Just tell me why," Blaine asked a minute later, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He turned his head to look at Kurt. He was wearing a blue, off the shoulder sweater with a pair of grey jeans that cut off at the calf, a handkerchief peeking out of his front pocket. He looked gorgeous, even as he fidgeted and shrunk beneath Blaine's gaze. A sick part of his mind enjoyed that Kurt felt what he had for the past weeks.

"Blaine," he responded, strained, "Listen-"

"No, I don't want an elaborate excuse, I want the truth. Ya'know, remember that thing you said I should do," Blaine said, his voice almost bordering at cruelty.

All the pent up anger, every hurt feeling he'd felt seeping into his mind, clogging his common sense.

"I-I-" Kurt trailed off, biting his lip and looking like he was about to cry.

"Why won't you face me?" Blaine prompted.

Kurt opened his mouth briefly before sucking in air through his nose, his fingers twiddling nervously in his lap. He thought he spotted wetness in his eyes too, and somehow, that pissed Blaine off too.

"It's a simple question," Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"Can we just- not do this now,"

"No, we can't just fucking, dance around this!"

"That's not what I'm saying! I- it's not easy to explain,"

"Just- Tell me Kurt! Is it something I did? Do I not satisfy you?!" Blaine hissed, getting off Kurt's bed and crossing the room. "I can't make you cum anymore? You can't get off looking at me?!" he snapped, roughly grabbing his jacket off Kurt's chair.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was getting out of hand. Especially if the heartbroken look on Kurt's face had anything to say about it. But at that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too livid.

"N-No! Blaine, honey, that's not it!" Kurt practically begged. The blue eyes he loved so much were wide, almost frantic glistening from fresh tears pooling in the corners and rolling down his cheeks. He hiccupped, "You know I love your body, I-"

"Then what! What is it! Do you imagine someone else, is there someone else?!"

"No! Of course not I love you!"

"What is it then?!"

"Blaine, please, I just- can we not have this conversation," Kurt pleaded.

"Why won't you look at me!" Blaine exploded.

"It's not that I don't want to look at you!" Kurt cried, tears falling harder now, a tremor in his voice. If Blaine wasn't angry he would have probably cried himself at the sight. Probably consoled the boy before him. But, now? Now Blaine was too pissed.

"Then what did I do?!" Blaine violently threw open Kurt's door, "What the hell am I doing that-"

"It's not _you_, it's _me_!" Kurt interrupted with a yell, throwing his arms up.

Blaine opened his mouth, ready to yell back when the words hit him full force. His body slackened, jaw still dropped as he watched Kurt shakily sit down, crying in earnest now. Kurt brought a sleeve up to wipe his eyes, clearing a path for the fresh tears that poured down his face.

"It's me," he said shakily, "It's me,"

Blaine stared at Kurt with an open mouth. He seemed to regress into a child-like state, curling into a shell Blaine spent months hacking away at. He looked down at his shaking hands, sniffling and hiccupping the only sound in the deadly silent room.

"What?" Blaine asked after what seemed like an eternity. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, his gaze locked in on the chestnut haired boy crying softly across from him.

"I-I don't not want to see you," Kurt whispered. "I don't want you to see me," his voice cracking at the last word.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, dropping his jacket back down onto the chair.

"I-I just," he paused to inhale shakily, "I'm not- I don't want you to leave," Kurt brought his fist up to his mouth, biting down on his finger to stop a sob from raking his body.

Blaine's heart broke at the sight. He stepped forward, cautiously sitting beside Kurt and angling his body to face him. "Kurt. Kurt look at me," He shook his head pathetically, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, why would you-" he trailed off.

Kurt shook with another burst of tears, "I know I don't look the way you want me to,"

Blaine felt like someone hit him in the chest with that one, "What?! Kurt, what are you-"

"I look stupid!" Kurt cried, finally looking up at Blaine looking pained and broken. It was a look Blaine never wanted to see again. "I look so fucking stupid, so a-absolutely stupid." he gasped out, "I love having sex with you Blaine, b-but when I cum you'll see what I look like. I won't be able to stop myself, a-and you'll see me a-and-"

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. He couldn't hear anymore. Kurt was crying heavily, his sentences coming out in rushed bursts, clawing out of his throat like it hurt to say. It hurt to hear.

Kurt shook his head, pulling his hand out of Blaine's and wrapping it around of his torso, "You'll be disgusted. I-it's not sexy," he spat, tightening his grip on himself, "I look like I have gas-pains, and once you see, you aren't gonna want me anymore," he whispered brokenly.

Blaine felt like his whole world had just collapsed. Kurt, his sweet, sensitive boyfriend, thought Blaine wouldn't want to see him in the most intimate of times. He thought Blaine would be disgusted. He thought Blaine would leave.

"Kurt," he choked out, reaching desperately for a touch, "Why would you- Why would you ever think that?" He scooted closer on the bed, the shake of the mattress making another sob rake Kurt's thin frame.

"I just know you'd think it," he mumbled.

"Why? I've never-"

"Before we were dating," Kurt cut in with a soft tone, sniffling again, "Wh-When I was trying to be sexy, you laughed at me… You thought I was gross. I don't want you to see me like that again, Blaine. I-I don't want you to think I'm ugly," he whispered.

Blaine wanted to throw up. What the fuck had he done. What had he-

Oh God. Gas pains. He had said that. He told Kurt he looked like he was having gas pains. When he knew Kurt had feelings for him. He made Kurt think he'd want to leave because he'd be disgusted at how he looked when he came. Blaine did that. He was such a fucking idiot.

"Oh my God, oh my- Kurt, Kurt you-" Blaine fumbled out frantically, scooting until his knees brushed against Kurt's. He grasped Kurt's hand, trying to ignore the way Kurt tried escaping his grip. "I-"

"It's okay, I get it," Kurt mumbled.

"You don't get it!" Blaine bit out, "I would never, ever think you were ugly. And I would never leave you because of something like that!"

Kurt just avoided his gaze, his hand limp in Blaine's.

Blaine breathed deep through his nose, trying to refrain from hitting himself. "Kurt," he said softer, 1"You are not ugly. You- you're the most beautiful man I've ever looked at,"

"I'm not," Kurt whispered, looking away, "I know I'm not,"

"But you are!" Blaine tried desperately. He grabbed Kurt's chin and tipped it up to face him. "I'm not going to leave you, ever,"

Kurt's eyes were wide, wet with fresh tears staring back into Blaine's painfully sad.

"I was a dumbass for saying those things to you Kurt. It fucking kills me that I made you think that way about me- about yourself!" Blaine brought his thumb up, brushing away a lone tear falling down his cheek. "You are so utterly gorgeous and caring and you should be disgusted by how I've treated you!"

"You were just telling the truth," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt's tired body closer to him (trying to ignore the stab of hurt that shot through him when Kurt protested weakly, pushing back before letting himself be pulled against Blaine's chest.) "Baby, I was out of line to say it how I did. I didn't even think how you'd take it when I said that, I didn't ever want to hurt you. I never wanted you to think I wouldn't want to see your face when you come."

Kurt stayed silent, laying limp against Blaine's front.

"It was months ago when I said that, and I know that's no excuse but- God, you don't even understand how sexy I think you are Kurt! Half the time I can't even last because you're so hot!" Blaine blurted, rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly. Kurt's whimpers had died down a bit, instead just occasional wet shuddering inhales coming from his smaller form. "I think you're perfect, and the face you make isn't going to change my mind."

Kurt blinked a few tears from his eyes, "R-really?" he asked, his tone incredulous.

"Yes." Blaine stated firmly, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Kurt's head.

"But-"

"No, no buts" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt into his front. "I don't care. I'm not going to be disgusted," he spit the word out like it sickened him.

Kurt sniffled quietly, nodding against Blaine's chest. He didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back for a few minutes, calming Kurt down until he had quieted his crying and simply sat against his chest. Eventually, he lay back on the bed, bringing Kurt with him until they were flat on the bed, with Kurt curled on top of him.

"Ya'know," Blaine murmured after what seemed like an eternity of them laying together, Blaine's fingers brushing through Kurt's hair. "I think you'll look amazing when you come,"

"Stop," Kurt said into Blaine's shirt, muffled, but he swore he could hear a smile in those words.

"I'm serious," Blaine said, trailing his hands down Kurt's back and settling just above his ass.

Kurt buried his face further in Blaine shirt and said something he couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"I said, flattery will get you nowhere." Kurt replied, lifting his face up and looking at Blaine for the first time. His face was still wet and red from crying so hard, but his eyes softened, and the corners of his mouth tipped up in the beginning of a shy smile.

It was a start. One Blaine could work with.

He brought his mouth down to Kurt's lips, pausing to look at him for permission. Kurt looked back with cautious eyes before nodding. Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, slow and sweet, his mouth moving slowly over his. Kurt opened his mouth quickly, kissing back with a hopeful eagarness, accepting Blaine's wandering tongue easily.

They kissed gently for a few minutes, and after Blaine's hands had slowly traveled down from Kurt's back to cup his ass, he pulled his head back to say, "I want you,"

Kurt searched his eyes nervously for a second, worrying his kiss-swollen lips between his teeth, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Blaine replied immediately, "I want to face you, too."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath at his words but after a pause he nodded a hesitant 'yes', "Yeah, okay."

Blaine, with an air of hesitant eagerness, smiled down at Kurt before attacking his lips once more, more powerful this time. He pushed forward into Kurt's mouth, his tongue brushing against Kurt's and kneading the firm globes of Kurt's ass. He pulled and played with the flesh there, dipping his finger just beneath the waistband of his pants and stroking the smooth skin of his lower back.

The brunette pulled back, ignoring how Blaine whined and tried to capture his lips again, and slowly brought his hands to the collar of his shirt.

"Um, are you sure you want this?" Kurt asked quietly, casting his eyes downward.

Blaine hooked his finger underneath Kurt's chin, bringing his face up to meet his eyes, "Yes. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled wetly, his eyes crinkling around the corners and Blaine couldn't help himself from stealing a small kiss. Kurt unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers, letting it fall open to reveal his pale chest. Blaine sat up pushing the shirt off of Kurt's shoulders, watching his crisp blue eyes the whole time. Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine slow and long, toying with the hem of his shirt.

Blaine took the hint, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head, throwing it randomly on the floor and feeling justifiably smug like he did every time when Kurt's wet eyes darkened just a bit as he dragged them over his toned stomach.

Blaine curled his hand around the back of Kurt's neck, bringing him forward to share a kiss. He felt Kurt's finger begin to unbutton his jeans, and tug at them weakly. Blaine pulled back with a final peck and pushed his jeans back all the way and kicked them to the floor, making sure to peel off his underwear along with them.

Kurt watched quietly, grabbing his hand to urge him closer. Blaine obliged, hugging Kurt tight to him for a second. Once he made sure that all of this, that _Kurt _was real, he grabbed at the top of Kurt's pants. He looked up to make sure it was okay before he slowly pulled them down Kurt's legs. Kurt lay back, propped on his elbows as he watched Blaine slowly undress him. Blaine peeled them off Kurt's legs, putting them on the floor before he crawled back up over Kurt and leaned down to kiss and mouth at his collarbone.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, his hard cock brushing over Blaine's through his underwear.

Blaine sucked lightly at his bone, licking and marking. He moved south slowly, biting softly all down Kurt's chest, fueled by his breathy moans. He brought one hand down to palm at Kurt through his underwear, the other softly rubbing at his peaked nipple. Kurt whimpered at the sensations, his body already trembling.

Blaine sucked down at Kurt's navel, lapping and nipping until Kurt moaned particularly loud, his hips snapping up slightly.

Blaine looked up to Kurt, seeing him watching back intently, face flushed. "Let me take care of you," he whispered, dipping his finger underneath Kurt's underwear.

Kurt nodded, gasping out a breath as Blaine pulled down his underwear at an agonizing speed. He pulled off Kurt's underwear, tossing it to the pile with his jeans. Kurt's dick sprung up, reaching towards his stomach. Blaine felt himself get more turned on, staring at his boyfriend's pale cock, just begging to be played with.

He leaned down, wrapping his hand fully around his length and jerking it a few times. Kurt keened above him, shuddering and whimpering with each pull, his face unmasked. Blaine brought his lips down to the head, poking his tongue out to lap at the precum beading around his slit.

"Oh my _God,"_ Kurt gasped, his hips jerking up.

Blaine put a hand down to Kurt's hips, holding him firmly in place, and leaned back to suck Kurt into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Kurt's underside, reveling in the sounds of Kurt above him. He sunk down halfway, his tongue flattening to cover his vein.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, his hands hesitantly coming to rest in Blaine's gelled hair. Blaine hummed, pleased, continuing to sink down on his boyfriend.

Kurt was absolutely wrecked again by that point, his hips trying desperately to thrust into Blaine's mouth, only to be held back. Blaine closed his eyes, pacing himself and swallowing him whole, his nose just brushing against his pubic hair. Kurt cried out, his hands clutching tighter in Blaine's hair. He took that as a good sign and sped up, bobbing his head of Kurt's hot dick.

He bobbed up and down, Kurt going crazy above him for a minute or two before Kurt gasped suddenly loud. "I'm close, Blaine,"

Blaine suddenly pulled off Kurt's cock, bringing himself back up to place a kiss on Kurt's questioning face. "I want to be inside you when you come,"

Kurt stared back up at Blaine before he nodded, almost hesitantly. He reached over to his table, grabbing the bottle of lube off and handing it to Blaine. He was about to ask where the condoms were when Kurt cut him off, "I want to feel you," he whispered, "All of you,"

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, before he brought his lips down once more. He uncapped the lube when he pulled back and squirted some onto his fingers.

He pushed himself back down to settle between Kurt's spread legs. He slicked one finger with lube and, after getting the nod from Kurt he pushed inside.

As he fingered Kurt, he watched him the whole time. It was heartbreaking, really, to think that this boy- this _man _he called his boyfriend would ever think he was _gross. _With his face flushed, mouth slightly agape and overflowing with moans, with his hair sticking up in all directions; well, Blaine never though he was more beautiful.

Pretty soon he had four fingers working in and out of Kurt, both boys panting heavily. He pulled away his fingers and poured lube onto his cock, slathering it up generously. He looked back down to Kurt, and Kurt nodded, smiling hopefully, his eyes still not completely dry. Blaine drew one of Kurt's legs over his shoulder and lined himself up to Kurt's entrance, his head teasing Kurt's whole as he folded the brunette in half.

"Do it, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine pushed all the way inside, both boys groaning at the penetration. He kept a slow pace, steeling in until he bottomed out. Blaine held the position for a second, and then he was pulling out slow and lovingly.

They set a slow pace, Blaine dragged, not snapping his hips in and out of Kurt, brushing his prostate with every thrust. Kurt was crying and moaning out high, clinging to Blaine and showering his jaw in feather-light kisses. Blaine, though, wasn't paying attention to any of this.

He was watching.

Kurt was devastatingly beautiful. Every prostate hit sent Kurt into pleasure. His lips were opening and closing like he was trying to speak, or scream, or anything except the high moans and breaths he made. His eyes were half lidded, shining brightly and attentively despite the lazy manner his body was folding in. Blaine saw every reaction of Kurt as they fucked slow and sweet, every gasp of pleasure, every hand fisting into the sheets, every bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed. And it was beautiful.

Kurt came with a shout, his head thrown back and red, as his eyes squeezed shut and kiss swollen mouth opened with his cry. Blaine came shortly after, a few thrust after, the image of Kurt fresh in his mind.

Blaine pulled out slowly after what seemed like hours, feeling turned on yet _again _in the aftermaths as he watched his own cum drip out of Kurt's pink hole. Blaine lay down beside Kurt once he'd pulled out, turning on his side to face him. He grabbed Kurt's hand drawing it between them and kissing his knuckles one by one.

"So, um," Kurt whispered quietly, like he was afraid if he spoke, everything would shatter. "How was it?"

"It was amazing, babe" Blaine whispered back, kissing his middle knuckle slowly. "You're gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, and settled in closer to Blaine. Blaine hugged Kurt for a few minutes, the silence wrapping them up like a duvet. After a while, he couldn't help himself. He pulled Kurt closer, and grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked, blinking up at him, his hand petting at his hips.

He stared at his boyfriend. Kurt's eyelashes fanned across his cheeks every time he blinked. Freckles dusted across his nose. His nose, slightly upturned wrinkled just slightly.

Now, Blaine Anderson was a lot of things.

He was a singer, a performer, able to pump up a crowd or make them feel the song, rather than hear it.

He was a guy, super horny and hormonal, and if this experience didn't explain enough, he was stupid.

But most of all?

Blaine Anderson was lucky.

A smile grew on his face.

"Nothing, I just love you."

* * *

**Title taken from the song "All Will Be Well" by the Gabe Dixon Band. Go listen to it now, it's strikingly marvelous.**


End file.
